EchoClan
EchoClan is one of the four Clans in Colliding Stars. EchoClan Territory EchoClan Camp EchoClan's camp is sheltered by a big cliff on one side, and a stream on the other. The Great Tree is a big tree located in the center of the camp. It's used for Clan meetings. Dens are sheltered by thick bushes and trees. Along the stream bank are medicine cat's den, warriors' den, elders' den and nursery. Apprentices' den is inside a cave, and leader's den is in a burrow beneath the Great Tree. Nearest to the entrance is the medicine cat's den. Inside is a wide space where sick cats sleep and spend their time, as well as medicine cat's apprentice's nest. In the corner, there's a tunnel that leads to the place where medicine cats sleep and store their herbs. There's also a small opening that leads to the stream, where medicine cats fetch water. Warriors' den is located right underneath the Great Tree. The part of the stream bank in the warriors' den is higher than in medicine cat's or elders' den, making the water there unreachable. ... Life in EchoClan Living surrounded by rocks, mountains, hills and tall trees, EchoClan cats have established a special way of communicating by creating echos, which caused them to develop strong lungs and vocal chords. They also learn how to climb very early, as well as how to avoid falling down from high places. Cats from other Clans often compare EchoClan cats to wind, because of how fast and agile they are. Allegiances These are the allegiances as of Book 1: Leader :''' Flamestar- tom with flame colored pelt '''Deputy : Silverleaf- pretty, tabby silver she-cat Apprentice - Hawkpaw Medicine Cat : Redfeather- dark ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice - Whitepaw Warriors : Moonshine- she-cat with an unusual blue pelt Birchstem- white tom with black spots Apprentice - Racoonpaw Shadowclaw- black tom with unusual purple eyes Ashcloud- gray tom with light and dark speckles Deergaze- light brown she-cat with speckles Jaystorm- dark gray tabby tom Eyeflower- calico she-cat with one blue and one amber eye Apprentice - Cyderpaw Oaktail- brown tom with darker tail Cloverbrook- light ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes Acornbelly- brown tabby tom with white paws and a white dot above his nose Specklednose- black and white she-cat with tiny spots around her nose Mistleflower- reddish brown she-cat with a dark brown face and paws, has white on her chest Apprentices : Whitepaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice)- white she-cat with bushy tail Cyderpaw- light brown she-cat with white chest and paws Hawkpaw- brown tabby tom with stumpy tail Whiskerpaw- light brown she-cat Racoonpaw- black-and-white tom with striped tail Queens : Spottedpool- calico she-cat Mother of Oaktail's kit - Dreamkit, white she-kit with dusty face, paws and tail Raindrop- dark gray she-cat Mother of Icekit, white she-kit with blue eyes; and Batkit, dark gray tom-kit with black paws Leopardsong- she-cat with leopard-like markings Mother of Ashcloud's kits - Silverkit, fluffy silver she-kit with a hint of reddish fur on her chest; Skykit, white she-kit with dark brown stripes on her limbs and along her spine; and Tigerkit, tabby tom-kit with eye shaped marking on his flank Elders : Halfblotch- strange tom with half of his fur black, and the other half white Larkfeather- brown tabby she-cat with white belly, chest and paws Lunarwing- gray she-cat with beautiful blueish-purple eyes Pink-eye- ginger tabby she-cat with big paws and one swollen eye History Category:Clans